memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Research and Development
Starfleet Research and Development (also known as Starfleet R&D or Starfleet Research) was an agency in 23rd and 24th century Starfleet. This agency was responsible for researching, developing, and testing new technologies. The agency was based out of San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector. ( ) In the 24th century, this agency was named on the dedication plaques of Starfleet starships. ( , dedication plaque) In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on this agency was located in the Federation database. ( ) As early as 2365, standard issue tricorders had a plaque that identified their design model number and place of origin. ( ) The Mark VI, VII, X, and XI tricorders of the 2360s and 2370s carried this plaque. ( ; ; ) Research facilities In the 24th century, the Starfleet R&D facility Jupiter Station, in orbit of Jupiter, was a large space station with dedicated holographic labs. In 2361, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman was assigned to this facility and, within ten years, created the Emergency Medical Hologram. In 2373, he was the Director of Holographic and Imaging Programming. ( ) In 2366, the Daystrom Institute had an annex on Galor IV. This annex, consisting of several facilities, and their personnel were under the aegis of Starfleet Research. That year, Vice Admiral Anthony Haftel was assigned to this planet and attempted unsuccessfully at having Lal, the daughter of Data, transferred to his facilities for additional study. ( ) Crates labeled as originating from Starfleet Research were also present on a Section 31 research facility on Essof IV. ( ) Personnel Galor IV * Vice Admiral Anthony Haftel (2366) Jupiter Station * Dr. Lewis Zimmerman USS Shenzhou (NCC-1227) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the in the first half of the 23rd century. ( : * D. Biagi * C. Danby * T. Dinucci * C. Dowling * K. Felton-Lui * C. Gebacz * M. Goldstein * J. Gross * T. Grove * R. Johnson * A. Maranville * E. Sampson * B. Schultz * C. Silvestri * K. Tchaikovsky * A. Trifunovic USS Discovery (NCC-1031) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the in the mid-23rd century. With the exception of K. Gross, all these indivdiuals previously worked on the Shenzhou. ( ): * D. Biagi * C. Danby * T. Dinucci * C. Dowling * K. Felton-Lui * C. Gebacz * M. Goldstein * J. Gross * K. Gross * T. Grove * R. Johnson * A. Maranville * E. Sampson * B. Schultz * C. Silvestri * K. Tchaikovsky * A. Trifunovic ISS Discovery (NCC-1031) In the mirror universe, the following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the in the mid-23rd century. ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * USS Brattain (NCC-21166) * was noted for her work with Research and Development on the on stardate 22519.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) * Captain was noted for his work with Research and Development on the on stardate 40250.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) * Captain Dan Curry was noted for his work with Research and Development on the on stardate 44820.5. He was previously noted for his work on the USS Phoenix. ( , dedication plaque) USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 47538.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * * * * * USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 48038.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Captain * Captain * * Captain * Captain * * Captain * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 49827.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * USS Prometheus (NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 50749.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Captain Marvin Rush (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Captain Bill Peets (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Alan Bernard (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Captain Dick Brownfield (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 52889.3. ( , dedication plaque) * Jonathan West (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Chris Krosskove (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Tim Roller (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Bill Gocke (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Gary Monak (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Jim Unsinn (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Terry Ahern (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Dave DeGaetano (previously worked on the USS Defiant) See also * Communications Research Center * Warp Technologies Development Group de:Forschungsabteilung der Sternenflotte Research and Development